the_principality_and_kingdom_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Genovian Armed Forces
The Royal Genovian Armed Forces (RGAF) '(French: ''Forces Armées Royal Genovie/Forces Armées Royal Genovie-FARG; ''Italian: ''Forze Armate Reali Genoviane ''German: ''Königliche Genovische Streitkräfte-KGS) was also known as the 'Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Genovia '(French: Forces Armées du Royaume de Genovia/Forces Armées du Royaume de Genovie-FARG Italian: Forze Armate del Regno di Genovia/Forze Armate del Regno di Genoviane-FARG ''German: ''Streitkräfte des Königreichs Genovia; Streitkräfte des Königreichs Genovische-SKG) are composed and military service branches of the Royal Genovian Army (RGA), Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia (RGG), Royal Genovian Marine Corps (RGMC), Royal Genovian Navy (RGN), Royal Genovian Air Force (RGAF), Royal Genovian Coast Guard (RGCG) and Royal Genovian Militia Forces (RGMF). The Royal Genovian Armed Forces was located at the main general headquarters at Fort Grimaldi in Pyrus, Genovia. About the senior RGAF military officer was reported on it's manpower strength of all 746,000, of which 198,000 wire in the Royal Army and the rest in the Royal Navy, Royal Marine Corps, Royal Air Force and Royal Coast Guard. Among this figure matches closely of almost 94,000 (Royal Army), 68,000 (Royal Gendarmerie), 47,000 (Royal Navy and Marine Corps), 32,000 (Royal Air Force), 28,000 (Royal Coast Guard) and 85,000 (Royal Militia Force). '''Leadership * Commander in Chief: Amelia "Mia" Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi (Queen Amelia of the Kingdom of Genovia) * Secondary Commander in Chief: Prime Minister Alice C. Goldwater * Deputy Secondary Commander in Chief: Deputy Prime Ministers - Jennifer M. Arthur (1st), Samuel Streep (2nd), John W. Keaton (3rd) * Third Commander in Chief: High Governor Jennifer Gardner * Deputy Third Commander in Chief: Deputy High Governor Christopher Barnett * Fourth Commander in Chief: Chancellor Sebastian Motaz * Deputy Fourth Commander in Chief: Deputy Chancellor Catherine M. Banks * Minister of the Ministry of Defense and Armed Forces: Mark Garfield * Deputy Minister of the Ministry of Defense and Armed Forces: Henry L. Stewart RGAF Chain of Command * Chief of General Staff of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces: General Sir Andrew Haughten * Deputy Chief of General Staff of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces: General Brent Werthing * Commanding In Chief of the Royal Genovian Army: General Thomas McQueen * Deputy Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Army: General Andrew MacGuirre * Agency Executive of the Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia: General Emmanuel Mayers * Deputy Agency Executive of the Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia: General Baron Schmidt * Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Marine Corps: General Paul MacArthur * Deputy Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Marine Corps: General Stanley MacArtson * Commandant of the Royal Genovian Coast Guard: Admiral Keith MacWartz * Deputy Commandant of the Royal Genovian Coast Guard: '''Vice Admiral Charles MacPrierre * '''Flag Officer-in-Command and Admiral of the Royal Genovian Navy: Admiral Augustus Remé * Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command and Deputy Admiral of the Royal Genovian Navy: Vice Admiral Lenard Granger * Commanding General and Air Chief Marshal of the Royal Genovian Air Force: Chief Marshal Eric Wagner * Deputy Commanding General and Air Chief Marshal of the Royal Genovian Air Force: Deputy Chief Marshal * Sergeant Major of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces: Major General Edward Marseille * Sergeant Major of the Royal Genovian Army: Chief Master Sergeant Richhond Caldwell * Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Militia Forces: Major General Boris McKelley * Deputy Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Militia Forces: Major General Louie Curtis Wagner History Main Article: Military History of Genovia '' The establishment of the Military Forces of the Principality of Genovia was also known as '''Military Forces of the Principality of Genovia' or Genovian Principality Military Forces on January 13, 1704 are two service branches between Royal Genovian Army and Royal Genovian Navy. King Andrew Lendothal I was became as the Commander in Chief of the Genovian Principality Military Forces. The Genovian Principality military were seizes over 15,000 to 156,000 regular troops under the Royal Army and almost 7,000 to 86,000 sailors and seafarer under the Royal Navy from 1704 to 1829. The Royal Genovian Armed Forces '''was also known as '''Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Genovia was founded on January 11, 1829 by Queen Clarisse I was became as the Commander in Chief of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces. The Royal Genovian military was seizes over 180,000 to 580,000 regular troops under the Royal Army and 90,000 to 256,000 sailors and seafarer under the Royal Navy. The Royal Genovian Marine Corps was established on April 26, 1850 as the first amphibious operations and naval infantry troops under the Royal Navy and Royal Armed Forces. The sizes are almost 50,000 to 135,000 marines and naval infantry force under the Royal Marine Corps. The Royal Genovian Air Forces was founded on August 20, 1936 as the first aerial warfare service of the Kingdom of Genovia. Between seizes of 7,145 men and 515 aircraft under the Royal Air Force. The Royal Genovian Armed Forces were witnesses on engage the operating combat missions against the enemy forces between the World War I (1914-1918), World War II (1939-1945), Cold War (1945-1991) and Post-Cold War (Since 1991). World War I (1914-1918) Followed the First World War in 1914, Genovia was not invaded and occupied by the Central Powers. Just not quite to choice on the contribute troops to the Army of the Central Powers between German Empire and Austria-Hungary. Sending are almost 25,000 troops and 215 aircraft under the Royal Genovian Army, Royal Genovian Marine Corps and Royal Genovian Air Force were joined the battle on Western Front in North-Eastern France to help Allied Powers to operating combat missions against the Central Powers. When the war finally ended in 1918. Genovia was completed after the First World War. Royal Genovian troops celebrates to marching parade around the streets in Pyrus for the Victory in Europe was prepared the Great War. World War II (1939-1945) and Battle of Genovia (1942-1944) ''' The result of a hostile invasion from the Nazi Germany in September 1939. This coupled with Germany’s invasion of Poland, sparked World War II. Followed the Battle of France in May to June 1940, When the Nazi German Forces battled around France and Low Countries was fought against the French, Belgian, British and Allied military forces. The Nazi German forces captured in France was defeat and surrender of all French and Allied troops by the enemy hands. The Occupation of France under the German Military Administration. The French troops are almost 80,000 men and 145 aircraft were staying retreat by the Axis Powers were occupied France and goes to sent in Genovia until again by invading Axis Powers. The Kingdom of Genovia operates the combat mission to preparing invaded by the Axis Powers. French and Royal Genovian troops fight the Fall of Genovia against the German and Italian forces on November 1942. After the Fall of Genovia of several days of battle, Combined French and Royal Genovian troops surrenders by the Axis Forces. The German and Italian forces captive and occupied in Genovia after invasion. During occupation, Genovian resistance fighters and regular troops of the Free-Genovian Military Forces under the Royal Genovian Armed Forces between the three service branches between the Free Army, Free Navy and Free Air Force were based on the military in exile in London, United Kingdom, Brazzaville, French Equatorial Africa (now. Republic of the Congo) and Algiers, French Algeria (now. Algeria) was conflicts on Occupied Genovia by the Nazi Germans and Italians were prepare the attack from 1942 to 1944 on two year conflicts. Allied forces including soldiers of the Free Genovian Forces and Genovian Resistance fighters liberated around Genovia was began the Genovian Theatre and defeated by the Nazis from 1944, The Royal Genovian Armed Forces and the Monarchy Government of the Kingdom of Genovia was reestablished. After liberation, French and Royal Genovian troops are almost 750,000 men and 1,120 aircrafts were send in Northern France in 1944 for the Operation Overload and Liberation of Paris in 1945 from the Royal Genovian and Allied military camp base in Genovia. The war ended in May 1945 for the instrument of surrender by the Nazi Germany to the Allied Forces. '''Cold War (1945-1991) and Genovian Conflict (1955-1969) After the war, the Kingdom of Genovia and the Thermopolis Islands was restored on the mainland sovereign principality country. Began the Cold War, the Royal Genovian Armed Forces populates on all military forces was since them to every march to adding the United States and Western Bloc against the Communist rule between the Soviet Union and Eastern Bloc. Beginning the Insurgency Conflicts in Genovia was also known as the Republican Rebellion from July 20, 1955 to March 26, 1969 between conflicts of the military-led government of Kingdom of Genovia under the Royal Genovian Armed Forces, Royal Honorary Guard of Genovia and Genovian Metropolitan Police and Department to fought against the Republic Army and Freedom Front of Genovia (RAFFG) and other insurgent, provisional and paramilitary armies turns to battles and siege around the operating the mainland sovereign principality country. After the wartime conflicts, the rebel fighters of the Republic Army and Freedom Front of Genovia (RAFFG) and other insurgent, provisional and paramilitary armies was defeated around Genovia by the led-government troops and aircrafts of the Royal Genovian military was stop to use was became the republic. Post-Cold War (1991-Present) and War of Terror (2001-Present) ''' Since the aftermath of Cold War in 1991 and dissolution of the Soviet Union to replace the newly Russian Federation. The Royal Genovian Armed Forces were witnesses on unsuccessfully coup d'état attempt around the Kingdom of Genovia in January 15, January 20, 1992 between the led-government forces of the Royal Genovian military against the rebel forces of the Neo-Lendothalist Gendarmerie and Military Police Force and members of the Royal Armed Forces. The Second Coup Attempts on February 14, to February 26, 1993 was known as Valentines Coup in Genovia was fought between the government and rebel forces around the Greater Metropolitan Pyrus Area and the Mainland Sovereign Principality Country. Were began on 2001, the Royal Genovian Armed Forces has been active in supporting the War on terror. The RGAF Chief of Staff said that there had been no increase in the number of soldiers and officers over a long period, and that the military aimed to hire 60,000 troops in the current years. The Royal Genovian military joins the Coalition Forces are almost 37,000 soldiers were send in Iraq and Afghanistan was fought the Taliban and Al Queda terrorist fighters from 2001 to withdrawal in 2006. '''Modernization Main Article: RGAF Modernization Act The Parliament Act no. 14265 approved on January 25, 1960 declared it the policy of the State to modernize the RGAF declared it the policy of the sovereign state of principality to modernize the Kingdom of Genovia and the Thermopolis Islands, and mandated specific actions to be taken to achieve this end. Parliament Act no.13425 approved on February 11, 1973 amended PA14265 to establish a revised RGAF modernization program. The act include new provision for the acquisition of equipment for all the branches of RGAF. Organization and Branches The 1950 Genovian Constitution placed the RGAF under the control of a civilian, The King and Queen of Genovia, who acts as its Commander-in-Chief. The Prime Minister, High Governor and Chancellor of Genovia was became as the Secondary, Third and Fourth Commander-in-Chief. Another again the Deputy Prime Minister, Deputy High Governor and Deputy Chancellor of Genovia as the Deputies of Secondary, Third and Fourth Commander-in-Chief. All of its branches are part of the Ministry of Defense and Armed Forces, which is headed by the Minister of the Defense and Armed Forces. The RGAF has seven major branches: * Royal Genovian Army (RGA) * Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia (RGG) * Royal Genovian Marine Corps (RGMC) * Royal Genovian Navy (RGN) * Royal Genovian Air Force (RGAF) * Royal Genovian Coast Guard (RGCG) * Royal Genovian Militia Forces (RGMF) These three major services are unified under a Chief of Staff who normally holds the rank of General and Admiral. He is assisted by a Deputy Chief of Staff, normally holding the rank of Lieutenant General, Brigadier General, Major General and Vice Admiral. Each of the seven major branches are headed by an officer with the following titles: The Commander in Chief of the Royal Genovian Army (General), The Commander in Chief of the Royal Gendarmerie of Genovia (General), Flag Officer in Command of the Royal Genovian Navy (Admiral), The Commandant of the Royal Genovian Coast Guard (Admiral), and Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Air Force (Chief Marshal). The Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Militia Forces (General), The Commanding General of the Royal Genovian Marine Corps holds the rank of General. Unified Commands * Northern Genovia Region Military Command - Fort Thermopolis, Lexington City * Central Genovia Region Military Command - Fort Charisse I, Kenilworth City * Southern Genovia Region Military Command - Fort Renaldi, City of Pyrus Wide Support Commands * Greater Metropolitan Pyrus Area Military Command - Fort Grimaldi, New Pyrus City * Greater Metropolitan Kenilworth Area Military Command - Fort Polis, New Kenilworth City * Greater Metropolitan Lexington Area Military Command - Fort Elenor, New Lexington City * Development Support Military Command - Pyrus, Kenilworth and Lexington * Home Defense Command - Pyrus, Kenilworth and Lexington RGAF wide support and affiliate units * General Headquarters and Headquarters Service Command (GHQ & HSC) * Technical and Administrative Service, Royal Genovian Armed Forces (TAS-RGAF) * Royal Honorary Guards of Genovia (RHGG) * Royal Guard Gendarmerie Corps of Genovia (RGGCG) * Prime Ministerial Security Group (PMSG) * High Gubernatorial Security Group (HGSG) * Chancellorial Security Group (CSG) * Genovian Military Academy (GMA) * Royal Genovian Armed Forces Command and General Staff College (RGAF-CGSC) * Royal Genovian Armed Forces Reserve Command (RGAFRC) * Intelligence Service, Royal Genovian Armed Forces (ISRGAF) * Royal Genovian Armed Forces Medical Center (RGAFMC) * Royal Genovian Armed Forces Commissary and Exchange Service (RGAF-CES) * Communications, Electronics and Information System Service, Royal Genovian Armed Forces (CEISS-RGAF) * Civil Relations Service, Royal Genovian Armed Forces (CRS-RGAF) * Royal Genovian Armed Forces, Dental Service Center (RGAFDSC) * Defense and Military College of Genovia (DMCG) * Royal Genovian Armed Forces - Joint Special Operations Group (RGAFJSOG) * RGAF Peacekeeping Operations Center (RGAF-POC) * RGAF Joint Task Force - Northern Genovia Region (RGAF-JTF-NGR) * RGAF Joint Task Force - Central Genovia Region (RGAF-JTF-CGR) * RGAF Joint Task Force - Southern Genovia Region (RGAF-JTF-SGR) * RGAF Joint Task Force - Greater Metropolitan Pyrus Area (RGAF-JTF-GMPA) * RGAF Joint Task Force - Greater Metropolitan Kenilwood Area (RGAF-JTF-GMKA) * RGAF Joint Task Force - Greater Metropolitan Lexington Area (RGAF-JTF-GMLA) * RGAF Doctrine Development Center (RGAF-DDC) Category:Royal Genovian Armed Forces Category:Armed Forces of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Royal Military of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Military of Genovia